The phase shifters that are durable against high power generally cover a big area with its wave guide structure. In some specific radar applications, the spacing between phase shifter elements forming the antenna array should be smaller than the quarter wavelength to make them fit into the antenna array. Current high-powered phase shifters cannot fulfill this requirement.
In the patent document No U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,152 included in the known state of the art, it is seen that the Twin-Toroid Phase shifter is adapted to the standard wave guide structure by means of dielectric impedance elements by being located in the wave guide. The area that this structure covers is big because the width of the standard wave guide is larger than the half wave length. The wave guide-coaxial adaptors to be used in order to provide passage to the coaxial transmission line will cause the structure length to increase more.
In the patent document No U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,032 included in the known state of the art, a method for transferring to the Strip line transmission line form Twin-Toroid Phase Shifter is described. In order to provide the transfer, two dielectric base materials with high dielectric constant and transfer patterns formed by metalizing both the front and rear surfaces of these structures are used. Then, these structures are adhered to each other and subsequently to the twin-toroid structure. This type of transfer increases insertion loss, and total phase shifter length Therefore, this structure is not appropriate for a compact, low-loss phase shifter.
In the patent document No U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,648 included in the known state of the art, a method for the transfer from Twin-Toroid Phase Shifter to Micro-strip line transmission line is described. A capacitor with a low capacitive value is located on the micro-strip line for enabling transfer and a connection is made with the conductive strip wire to the twin-toroid structure through this capacitor. In order to provide the appropriate band width, the requirement of fine adjustment of the capacitor values and strip wire length brings production difficulties. In addition to this, the transfer from the micro-strip line to the coaxial transmission line is not stated within this patent document.
As a result of the above-mentioned disadvantages and the insufficiency of the current solutions in terms of the subject, it is required to make an improvement in the related technical field.